


GIFSET: Chiyo x Jimmy

by Emergencytrap



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gifset, Hands, Jimmy Price - Freeform, chiyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: based on @Cinnamaldeide's fic BEAUTIFUL HANDSThis is my gift for you, dear Cinn!!! You're a beautiful and incredibly talented person 😍 Happy birthday, enjoy your new year!!! Love u 🎂💙





	GIFSET: Chiyo x Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beautiful Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438396) by [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide). 



> Disclaimer: Not my gifs, i'm just the curator.

  
  



End file.
